


Candy shoppe

by mistressterably



Series: Domesticity [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Candy shoppe

The Doctor flipped open his cigarette case to grab a jelly baby and cursed to find it empty. He went to his room and opened the locked drawer he kept his supply in and cursed again. Empty! How could he have let this happen? With quick steps he was off to the console room and setting the TARDIS in motion to his favourite candy shoppe. It was located in a large supermarket that had a large candy shoppe counter where they still used the paper packages to sell them in. Entering the store, he admittedly got drawn to the fresh baked bread and helped himself to a fresh pastry. Munching on it as he strolled through to the far end of the market to the candy counter, he was oblivious to the small group of women that were whispering and pointing at him. 

Placing an order for 20 bags of jelly babies, the Doctor waited patiently for them to be bagged up for him. As he stood reading the package of some turkish delight he heard a bunch of whispering voices behind him. Glancing behind him he spotted them. Crap, he thought to himself. Bloody fans. He hated that UNIT had accidentally publicized him during the last Cyberman invasion. 

‘Doctor? Is that really you?’ Anne, the bravest of the lot, had come up to him. 

‘Yes, it is.’ He tried to just smile and not grimace. Why do humans have such a fascination for faces they see on the tv?

All of a sudden he had assorted pages being thrust into his face and a pen, and then he was blinded by camera flashes. ‘Don’t be posting those online!’ He warned them. The women just giggled and he finished signing all the pages. The clerk behind the counter was waiting for him to take his order. Grabbing the large bag, he made his way as quickly as he could, without seeming too rude, out of the store. He noted to himself to just go to the factory next time.


End file.
